Lyanna Olani
Lyanna Olani was a Human female Imperial handler inside Imperial Intelligence and the handler of Kaleth Horn. After the Battle of Kashyyyk she was revealed to be the defector of the Galactic Empire, framing Lom Roggard for it instead. She was revealed to be in possession of the Ghost years before Hera Syndulla got it. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars - Dark Times Star Wars - Dark Times: Defector Kaleth Horn contacted her when he had freed himself from captivity of the Wookiees led by Tarfful. He gave her coordinates to a settlement controlled by the latter, but unbeknownst to her, these were different coordinates then those of the settlement that Tarfful was in actually. She announced she would pass them on to command. She arrived on Kashyyyk and demanded to see Kaleth Horn and spoke to him, but they were interrupted when the compound was attacked by Wookiees. Olani and Horn manage to find evidence that Captain Roggard was the Imperial defector that helped out the Wookiees. Later it is revealed that she is the Imperial defector in fact and that she framed Roggard for being it, when she saves Tarfful from a transport heading for Eadu. Star Wars - Dark Times: Shadow Agent She was revealed to have helped Gulak Veer with some distribution issues and therefore came back on the radar of Imperial Intelligence and the Imperial Security Bureau, who by then had found out she was the traitor. They ordered Kaleth Horn to hunt her down on Naboo, where she would reside by then, and take care of her. Star Wars - Dark Times: Rogues She was personally leading a group of insurgents on the planet of Naboo and raided an Imperial patrol, seemingly killing each and every one of them, unaware that it was a trap to tag her, set up by her former colleague Kaleth Horn. Later when the same agent attempted to use an Imperial cadet to infiltrate her Rebel group, she somehow managed to find out and despite her attempts to seduce her, Olani killed the agent and infiltrator in cold blood. Though not physically present, she was responsible for the attack on Kaleth Horn and TK-319 after they investigated an old Clone Wars era Republic outpost where her intelligence tap was created and inserted into the Imperial Intelligence network. MT-1 Medic Droids were corrupted by her men and transported an unconscious Horn and the commander to an outpost controlled by Olani's forces. She then awaited their arrival inside the huge complex underneath the Naboo Royal Palace and later went on to confront a prisoner she was holding there. She began interrogating Kris Aloona who she knew a lot info on but she wanted intelligence on what the Galactic Empire was doing on Naboo and why the planet is so important. When she refuses to speak at all, Olani seemingly kills Kaleth Horn and this breaks her partially and gives Olani the information about the fact that the Empire is farming Irodonium. She then kills TK-319 and this pushes her over the brink revealing that the planet is special to the Emperor and therefore heavily protected. Finally when Kris fears she will be killed, it is revealed that Horn faked his kill and was alive the whole time, coming out as the second Imperial defector and the mastermind behind the scenes. While listening to Kris and Kaleth discussing, Olani kept an eye on TK-319 who she then revealed was still alive and like Kaleth before was just knocked out. She remained with them until Kaleth finished and told them it was time to set their plan into motion. It was also revealed that thanks to Kaleth, Olani was able to free a group of Wookiee slaves from an Orbital Defense Platform above Nar Shaddaa during his mission there. Watching over the fake escape that Kaleth and TK-319 did, she says the final phase has begun. Lyanna was surprised how fast things progressed in their plan to liberate Kaleth from the Empire. When Governor Sia Mateene took over the Palace, she and Captain Typho led the evacuation and just before they left, she asked Typho to come with them, but Typho decides to remain with Queen Apailana. Lyanna and Kris Aloona escape the Palace succesfully and undetected. She and Kris Aloona fought back the approaching Stormtroopers that wanted to lock down the Vex Star while the ship prepared for takeoff. They managed to flee Naboo, but Olani was forced to leave Toozee behind, who was not aware of Kaleth Horn's switched allegiance. When they arrived on Alderaan, Olani revealed to Kris and Bail Organa her deception, that Kaleth was actually very much alive and that she secretly transported him off world. She was also instrumental of the survival of Bomo and Resa Greenbark who she got off Coruscant when Kaleth faked their deaths. Star Wars - Dark Times: The Dark Reach She and Kaleth Horn traveled aboard their HWK-290 Light Freighter to Pinnacle Base. Bria Tharen welcomed them there, informing them the others would be arriving there shortly and that the operation against the Galactic Empire was about to start.